habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Knights of Academia
Message From the Leader Communitas - The Spirit of the Community (Latin) Communitas has been what has set us apart from the other guilds and communities. It's the glue of who we are and it is and forever will be the secret sauce of Knights of Academia (KoA). Guild Description The Proud Home of Students to Professors, Entrepreneurs to Employees, Experts in a vast array of fields to those just starting to explore their curiosities, Knights of Academia is better for you being here! Motto Destitutus ventis, remos adhibe (If the wind will not serve,take to the oars) Mission Statement We don't care what level you are. We don't care if you're a healer or a warrior, if you are white, brown or purple, We even don't care if you prefer cats over dogs. (okay nevermind that's a deal breaker) What we care about more than anything is that you're dedicated to ascending where you are right now in your life and becoming the best version of yourself through self discipline. We truly want to practically give you the tools for a complete restructuring of your mind. To give you full control over your mind instead of allowing it to have full control over you and the outcomes of each day. Simple beginnings can lead to a complete transformation into your character for the better. Think of yourself as a company, you have to make the decision to decide to invest in you. We just give you the tools to make that paradigm shift and use Habitica to become assertive people who do the right thing when faced with adversity. Invictus by William Ernest Henley Out of the night that covers me, Black as the put from pole to pole, I thank whatever Gods may be, For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have neither winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years Finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishment the scroll. I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. Guild Rules 1. Only official Clans may advertise and make recruitment posts. Please do not recruit for your party within our guild 2. Don't use profanity. The mods don't like it, we don't like it, and deep down, you don't like it either. It's just a lose-lose all the way around 3. If we have multiple messages that we need to send, try to send them in one message instead of multiple different messages. 4. Have fun! Join challenges, chat about what you've learned, know, or would like to know. Additional Documents by Alex *Official Guild Feeback Form *Tips for using Habitica Effectively *Our Philosophies for Success *Hard Mode Guild Organization Guild Leader: @Alex the Great Guild Type Knights of Acaedmia is an open guild. Thus, open chat abides by Community Guidelines . Parties (Clans) KoA-exclusive parties are referred to as Clans. All Clan leaders are active particpants in KoA. If you are intereted in joining a Clan, please fill out the associated Google form located in the guild description! * ʙᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴀᴄᴀᴅᴇᴍɪᴀ - Music * ʙᴀʙʏʟᴏɴ - Entrepreneurship * ᴛʜᴇ ɪʀᴏɴ ʟɪɢʜᴛ - Social Life Improvement * The Fiction Faction - Creative Writing and all things Story Telling * The Wolf Pack - Data Science & all things STEM * <3 + ɴ - Computer Science * ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ - Accountability adde Discord The guild maintains a very active Discord server. Participation on Discord is not required but it is encouraged. Link to Knights of Academia on Discord . This is a third-party resource that may not always abide by all standard Community Guidelines There are moderators on Discord that have the role of Guardian. This role should not be confused with a Habitica Moderator. Activities that take place on the Discord channel: *Vote on important guild matters *Access to our Book-of-The-Month Club. Each month we dedicate a specific book that we read together as a guild. We discuss the book in depth in our #book-of-the-month channel! *Listen to music in #the-music-room *Learn and chat About the Arts, Sciences, Studying Hacks, Business, and much more Sectors Sectors are discussion rooms in the Discord server. They are distinguished from other discussion areas because Sectors have appointed moderators in order to help guide or nudge discussion. The current Sectors include:r *arts and makers *hustle-n-bustle (small business and online sales) *computer science *stem *wellbeing *cooking and gardening Website Knights of Academia also maintains a website located at: http://www.knightsofacademia.com/ Archive material is being migrated to that site. Member Contributions The Map of KoA Thanks to @Queenwolf, we now have a wonderful visual representation of the Knights of Academia across the globe. We have members from Wisconsin to Rio de Janeiro. Washington to Northern Sweden. We take great pride in our members and the unique viewpoints they contribute to the community. Now we also can share the unique locations we live in as well. Place your Pin here! Book Club The Book-of-the-Month club is run primarily on the guild's Discord server. Every month, A guild member volunteers to moderate discussion of the current book; the moderator is encouraged to post a new thoughtful question/topic every Thursday (their time). All readers can nominate a book for the next month. All nominations must be given, and posted, by the Sunday before the third week of the month. All readers may vote for the next book during the third week of the month. The current moderator gets a bonus vote for their efforts. The Sunday before the last week of the month, the votes are tallied and the new book is selected. Discussion for moderator and how to acquire a book copy can then take place. Guild member businesses or projects KoA does not endorse any commercial enterprises.However the Knights of Habitica strongly supports personal projects, and the spirit of entrepreneurship. Alternative banners The Archives This section of the wiki serves as a clearninghouse for the many links and resources that have been posted or recommended over time. Self-Improvement lectures Self-Improvement documents Music for soul and brain Languages *Learn Latin! (completely free): http://www.languagetutorial.org/learn-latin/ References 1. Discord. DiscordBrand. Retrieved from https://discordapp.com/branding on 1/18/2018 Category:Guilds Category:The Armory